Adjusting
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: The Continuation of In Love and In Trouble, suggest you read the first fics before this[list is inside]. Mayura's returning to her old self, a sort of semifiller for the collaboration.


Urm...Hi there! I'm a new fan of Matantei Loki Ragnarok and I'm currently obsessed about it. After reading the collaboration of "Learned to see" I just couldn't help but add a little part of my own. It's a little rusty since it's my first MaLoki Fic and it may just be a semi-filler since I'm not all too good with figth scenes and the like so I focus on cute fluff and a bit of humor, I do hope you still like it. This fic takes place after "**In Love and In Trouble".**

**Before reading I highly suggest you please read the collaboration of the stories(in order):**

"**Learned to See" by Icka M. Chif**  
"**Snakes and Ladders" by Ysabet**  
"**Reflections" by C-nonymous**  
"**Slaying Shadows" by LokiGirl**  
"**Miko" by Earth Star**  
"**Too Far" By Wish Wielder****"**  
"**In Love and In Trouble" by Hachi-sama**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Matantei Loki Ragnarok I wouldn't be writing fanfictions I'd be making mangas and the like. Seeing as I am writing fanfiction, I am nothing but a fanatic for the anime and claim nothing of it. Unless I say so.**

* * *

"_Loki, I need to talk to you. It's about...that human of yours."_

Loki raised an eyebrow at this. _Mayura? Why does everybody take interest in her now that I've made her my high priestess? It's like they're popping up one by one to try and take her._

"What do you want with Mayura?" Loki asked cautiously.

"Well it's not what I want but more of Odin's orders and what he's offering."

Loki's eyes narrowed at the mention of the god's name, his eyes flashed red before returning to their normal evergreen color. "What does Odin want?"

Heimdall smirked "Oh not much, just that to take that mortal girl and present it to him and if she proves to be a burden to Odin, then he'll kill her."

Loki felt his blood boil, that bastard, Odin, just because he was head of the gods didn't give him right to do things like these.

"And what makes you think I'll give her to you?" the trickster god spat out.

"And what makes you think I won't take her away forcibly?" Heimdall countered.

Loki let out a low growl, he was getting aggravated with his little conversation with Heimdall. The trickster god wasn't very easily annoyed by these kinds of things but no one would ever dare try or even think of trying to hurt his Mayura.

Yes, _his Mayura._

That sounded very nice and even Mayura liked it when he told her she was his.

"Now, now Loki, no need to get testy" Heimdall sneered, oh how he was loving this. Being able to get under Loki's skin like this, it had been so long since he was able to do that.

Now he was seething, Loki muttered something like "bastard" before he tried to calm himself.

"My Yamato Nadeshiko…" a high pitched groan emitted from Loki's mansion.

Both Loki and Heimdall stared at the house, eyebrows raised.

"Maybe you should tend to him first…" Loki offered with a half disgusted and half disbelief expression.

Heimdall cursed before rushing inside to find a beaten up Freyr who kept moaning "My Yamato Nadeshiko is stolen…" over and over again in a high pitched moaning voice.

"You know sometimes I wonder if that Freyr is really a woman…" Fenrir, who was at the foot of the couch, softly commented to Yamino.

Yamino in turn scratched his head while holding an ice bag.

"I suggest you take him out of my house, I'd rather not confront him about Mayura being my high priestess when he's fully conscious."

A questioning eyebrow was directed to Loki, courtesy of Heimdall.

"He's annoying." Was Loki's simple answer.

"Just don't forget after this I still have an mission to fulfill."

Loki glared at the fully grown Heimdall as the violet haired man literally dragged the half-conscious, fully beaten god back to what they label as "home".

"Yamino-kun could you please bring me some tea."

"Certainly Loki-sama." As Yamino went into the kitchen to fix tea, Fenrir went to his "Daddy's" lap. Unconsciously Loki began to scratch his ears, his eyes in a far away mode. And Ecchan, as it always does nested itself on Loki's hair.

Yamino came back out with warm tea and cookies, homemade of course. He poured a cup for Loki, Fenrir, who was now on the floor having smelled the baked goods, tugged on his younger brother's pant leg, requesting(ordering) Yamino to feed him.

"Loki-sama you look exhausted."

"Ugh. You have no idea Yamino-kun." With that Loki transformed back into his younger form, after all it took less of his energy.

"Dwern wu fud gwo werst dwady.(Then you should go rest daddy.)" Fenrir offered, still chewing loads of cookies.

Loki hadn't understood it but guessed that it must have something to do with him, rest and the bed. Though there were other thoughts infiltrating the young god's mind when it came to him and bed, including a very scarcely dressed pink haired female. And mind you, it wasn't Hel he was thinking about.

But enough about Loki's thoughts about him the bed and a pink haired girl (which was not Hel!); it was now time to focus on thoughts about sleep, rest and possibly dreams about the said pink haired girl.

-----------------------------------

The next morning came faster than anyone expected it to be.

Mayura woke up energized and ready for mystery!

Until it hit her, mystery had to wait; today Loki had to train her of her new powers.

After all her preparations the pink haired girl stole one more look from the mirror to see her appearance. She smiled, it was certainly nice not being able to see the third eye on her forehead if she didn't want to because to put it frankly, having a third eye staring back at you was kind of unnerving.

Wearing a short skirt and a simple blouse with puffed sleeves, Mayura headed out to greet her father before heading to Loki's.

"Papa…" she called out, receiving no reply Mayura called out again.

Still no reply, Mayura shouted.

"PAPA!!!"

Daidouji Misao appeared frantically at the shout of his beloved daughter. Mayura smiled "there you are papa…"

"Is something wrong Mayura?" the worrying father asked but Mayura shook her head.

"Nope! Nothing's wrong I just wanted to let you know I'm going to go to Loki's now and I might be home late. Okay, bye papa." And with that Mayura dashed out of the shrine and headed directly to Loki.

Meanwhile in the shrine Mayura-papa stood there with a broom, muttering to himself about stupid detectives filling his daughters head with all kinds of weirdness, though behind all that Misao smiled a little, at least now Mayura seemed to be back to her normal self.

-----------------------

"Good morning Yamino-san!" Mayura greeted cheerfully to the young man sweeping the lawn.

"Good morning to you too Mayura-san, you're just in time for breakfast."

"And you're just in time to wake daddy up too!" Fenrir butted in as he romped through the poor over dug lawn.

Mayura giggled "Okay then." She headed inside and to Loki's room.

------------------------

Loki's room was huge, Mayura mused. She noticed the queen sized bed in the dim lighted room. A small figure was buried in pillows and a blanket.

Mayura silently tiptoed towards Loki's bed.

She stared at his young innocent face. Loki was really very cute and so peaceful in his sleep. It took Mayura a lot of willpower just to stop from squealing.

Her slender finger lightly traced the side of the young boy's face, from the temple of his head gliding downwards, softly brushing his lips. A small blush dusted Mayura's cheeks, when had she gotten this bold concerning guys?

"Mmmnn…" Loki shifted a bit and kind of leaned in at Mayura's touch.

"Wake up…Loki-kun." Mayura softly whispered in Loki's exposed ear (the other was in the pillows), it was soft as if it was just a puff of breathe.

A low and soft moan emitted from the young god, leaning more into the pink haired girl's touch and refusing to wake up.

Mayura frowned slightly at the stubbornness of her little god before she grinned. She leaned in, her face mere centimeters away from Loki.

"Wake up, Loki-kun…" she whispered, her warm breathe brushing of Loki's lips.

Out of all of it, Loki began to stir, his eyes slowly fluttered open. Evergreen surprised to see maroon staring back. For a bit Mayura was just a hazy blur before Loki's eyes adjusted. Mayura still hadn't moved away and it took quite a while for the young god to notice how close the subject of his dreams was to his face, in reality, right at the moment.

He yipped and Mayura giggled before she kissed the tip of his nose and drew back. "Good morning Loki-kun!" she greeted.

"Loki-sama, Mayura-san breakfast is ready!" Yamino called from downstairs.

"Just in time." Mayura commented before heading out, a pajama clad Loki following behind her.

Breakfast was as usual delicious.

Every last bit was devoured, thanks to Fenrir.

Miraculously Narugami didn't show up for breakfast at all.

Loki mused on the last statement on a while before starting on Mayura's training.

----

"Alright Mayura, you already did the practice training on fire and yesterday you weren't that ready to shapeshift yet, so why don't we try doing more fire practices."

Mayura nodded "Okay."

"Okay, yesterday you were able to produce a fireball before reproducing them right. Now you're going to make many in one cast."

"Bwuh?" Mayura cocked her head to the side.

"Here let me show you."

Loki closed his eyes for a while then opened them, a slight flash of crimson through his eyes before he snapped his fingers. A cluster of fireballs surrounded him before they disappeared in sync with another snap of Loki's fingers.

"Wow…" an amazed Mayura gushed.

"That's what you need to do. Got it?"

Mayura nodded before beginning.

"Remember clearly visualize the number of fireballs to want before doing anything." Loki reminded.

_Visualize three balls of fire, you can do it Mayura, just like yesterday only a lot more in quantity._

Mayura opened her eyes at the surge of some kind of electricity through her body before she was face with three flurry fires floating. Her eyes widened at the sight, when she turned to Loki he gave an amazed smile.

"You're learning faster than what I really expected." He remarked. Mayura grinned.

"Maybe you're just a really great teacher." She responded.

"Maybe." Loki agreed.

Both trained until sunset, having laughter, banters, breaks and the occasional couple stuff in between.

But unknown to the couple, was the pair of eyes watching over them, hidden from sight by the aid of the shadows.

"Have as much fun a you can Loki because it's not long before I steal that smile away."

* * *

Ah the suck-ish cliffie! Never was good at cliff hangers, just hope that was enough fluff(and bit semi-smut thoughts) for you. Sorry if I messed up anything. I'll do better next time. I just hope someone would continue this!


End file.
